An image-processing device for performing image recognition of an object is known (See Patent Document 1, for example). The image-processing device performs image recognition process comprising: calculating the amount of shift in position of an object (namely parallax (disparity)), generating a parallax image, and recognizing a three-dimensional position of the object by using the parallax image and the source images.